This invention relates to a method of continuous production of metal wires, whereby the cross section of a round metal wire is reduced in one or more stages, as well as a device for implementing such a method.
In the industry, in particular in the electronics industry, there is a great demand for flat metal wires. A flat wire is generally understood to mean a wire having a rectangular cross section with a much smaller thickness in relation to its width.
Production of such flat wires is performed by rolling round wires in the traditional manner. The starting material is usually Properzi wires, which can be manufactured inexpensively by the continuous casting and rolling method.
The round wires are first drawn down on a multiple drawing machine and are then shaped to form the flat wire in a downstream rolling operation.
The disadvantage of this procedure is that the rolling is relatively slow because of the high heat evolved. In addition, the rolling operation is quite maintenance intensive.